Life Prolonging Treatment
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Kisah tentang fem!Hanbei yang ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang amat sangat dicintainya. "Tapi apakah dia akan membenciku?" / based on a vocaloid song. / crappy drabble as usual... / RnR?


**DISCLAIMER**

**Sengoku BASARA (c) to CAPCOM**

**Enmei Chiryou (c) to Neru/Ochiire-p (song link at my profile. Disarankan untuk didengarkan dulu lagunya sebelum baca, biar mengerti jalan ceritanya.)**

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di jalanan yang sepi itu. Matahari bersinar terang,tak ada satupun awan yang menghalangi sinar matahari nan terik itu. Alangkah tersiksanya diriku dengan udara ini. Namun aku tak bisa berhenti melangkahkan kakiku.

Jalanan yang tua dan terbengkalai ini membawa kesan suram. Tapi aku justru menyukai kesuraman ini. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah kubangan air yang tersisa dari hujan kemarin.

Aku melihat diriku.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek bergelombang seleher, bertubuh kurus, dan berwajah pucat.

Mungkin kedengaran sebagai seorang gadis biasa, tapi tidak.

Besi yang terpasang di mata dan kanan kiriku, perban yang membalut tangan kananku, besi yang terpasang membalut lengan dan tangan kiriku, dan sebuah besi yang membentuk seperti sebuah sayap di punggungku.

"Kau seperti seorang malaikat, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah sepasang sayap!"

Pikiranku melayang pada orang itu. Senyum lebarnya yang menawan, dan sikapnya yang periang. Aku mengingatnya. Amat sangat mengingatnya.

Amat sangat merindukannya.

Tubuhku mulau merasa lelah. Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan? Jalanan ini seperti tidak ada ujungnya.

Aku inging berhenti, aku ingin beristirahat...

..tidak, tidak boleh. Tidak.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke tembok bangunan tua. Kepalaku mulai terasa pening. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahiku.

Tidak, jangan sekarang.

Kakiku mulai tidak kuat untuk menahan berat tubuhku. Aku terjatuh.

Gelap.

* * *

"Maaf, sudah tak ada yang bisa kami perbuat."

Samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah suara. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan pemandangan yang berubah tiba-tiba ini.

Aku ada di rumah sakit.

Seorang gadis menangis tanpa suara di atas kasur. Aku berjalan mendekat utuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Ketika aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya, betapa terkejutnya aku.

Itu diriku.

Diriku yang menangis pilu, meratapi nasibku yang amat merana. Menangis karena tidak siap meninggalkan dunia.

Ingin rasanya aku menyentuh puggungnya, mengelusnya, dan menghiburnya. Tapi diriku tidak bisa melihatku.

"Tapi kau masih punya 1 cara."

Kepalaku mengadah, menatap dokter penuh harap.

Aku ingat kejadian ini. Kejadian yang memberiku setitik kecil harapan.

"Caranya adalah-"

* * *

Cahaya yang amat terang seakan membutakan mataku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Setelah beberapa saat, aku membuka mataku.

Kali ini yang ada di hadapanku adalah ladang rumput yang luas. Angin yang berhembus membuat rerumputan menari-nari. Samar aku mendengar suara tawa seseorang. Aku mulai berjalan, berusaha mencari sumber suara. Suara itu tawa itu makin jelas. Mataku membelalak ketika melihat siapa yang sedang tertawa itu.

Itu diriku. Diriku yang masih kecil dan amat polos. Namun aku tidak sendirian.

Anak itu...

Anak lelaki yang sedang tertawa di sebelah diriku.

Air mataku nyaris menetes. Sosok yang sangat kurindukan...

Ingin rasanya aku memanggilnya, memeliknya. Namun mereka tidak bisa melihatku.

"-hei, kau mau tidak berjanji padaku?"

Diriku menatap anak lelaki itu.

"Kau... tahu kan, apa yang terjadi pada kakakku? Dia bunuh diri karena depresi akibat kesalahan dokter saat sedang operasi kecantikan..."

Anak itu menghela nafas panjang. Diriku menatapnya iba. Aku hanya diam terpaku.

Ada kejadian seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengingatnya?

"Aku benci orang seperti itu. Susah payah mengubah dirinya, tidak percaya diri dengan apa yang dia punya. Setengah mati ingin membuat dirinya lebih kuat. Kenapa mereka tidak menerima kelemahan mereka?"

Mataku membelalak. Kata-kata itu seolah menyindirku yang menambahkan besi dan mesin yang bisa mendukung tubuhku untuk lebih kuat ini.

"Berjanjilah padaku... untuk tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Air mataku menetes.

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku melupakan janji itu? Kenapa?

Tubuhku terasa terguncang, dan pemandangan di hadapanku berubah.

Laki-laki itu, kali ini dalam wujud dewasanya, memandangiku dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kau melanggar janjimu."

Dia berbalik, membelakangiku. Hatiku serasa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Keiji," Panggilku dengan suara yang amat sangat lirih.

Lelaki itu berjalan menjauh, tidak mempedulikan panggilanku.

"Keiji!"

* * *

Aku serasa ditampar kembali ke kenyataan. Aku masih berada di jalanan suram itu.

Tubuhku kembali diserang anestesia. Dan yang tadi hanyalah mimpi.

Hanyalah mimpi...

Air mataku berjatuhan. Nafasku tersengal-sengal.

Aku ingin menemuinya. Sangat sangat ingin menemuinya. Tapi apa dia akan menerimaku?

Diriku yang lemah, yang terpaksa menguatkan diri dengan bantuan mesin.

Aku memandangi lengan kiriku yang terbalut besi. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau dia membenciku. Aku tidak mau!

Sekuat tenaga, kutinjukan tanganku berkali-kali ke tembok. Besi itu perlahan retak. Terus, terus! Hancurlah! Kumohon, hancurlah!

Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku, tidak mau!

Setelah beberapa lama, besi itu akhirnya hancur dan menampakan lengan pucatku. Aku menghantam punggungku ke tembok, kali ini berusaha menghancurkan besih yang ada di punggku. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat ini berusaha kutahan. Aku terisak.

Kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali. Untuk kembali memeluk satu sama lain.

Aku tahu itu. Dan aku akan memenuhi takdir itu.

Karena aku amat sangat mencintaimu.

Besi itu akhirnya berhasil terlepas dan hancur. Aku membanting diriku ke tanah. Tubuhku mendadak terasa lemas. Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungku melemah.

Dengan susah payah, aku berdiri dan menyandarkan diriku ke tembok.

Tanganku menggenggam erat besi terakhir yang terpasang di mataku. Aku menarik besi itu sekuat tenaga, hingga besi itu terlepas dari kepalaku. Tubuhku serasa seperti terkena sengatan listrik. Nafasku melemah. Darah segar menetes dari bibirku.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sejak awal, aku sudah tahu. Tapi aku berusaha menghindar dari fakta itu.

Rasa sakit yang amat sangat menggerogoti seluruh tubuhku. Aku menjerit pilu

Seandainya kau mucul pada hari itu, menyadarkanku bahwa ini semua salahku. Salahku yang menghiraukan kesehatanku ketika kau meninggalkanku pada hari itu.

Tubuhku kembali terjatuh. Aku dapat merasakan kehadiran sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata.

"Tolong..." Dengan susah payah, aku berusaha bicara.

"Tolong perpanjang... hidupku..."

Suaraku melemah. Hatiku terasa amat sakit. Perasaan apa ini?

Sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata itu mendekat, dan membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Penyakit ini disebut penyesalan... apa kau menyukainya?"

-End

* * *

[A/N] haloha! Saya kembali! Err... kalian bingung dengan ceritanya, kah? Makanya kan aku udah bilang, dengerin lagunya dulu. Nakal nih /woi. Buat yang belum, dengerin lagunya sana. Pasti bisa membantu kalian buat lebih ngerti sama ceritanya... :) as always, review is appreciated! Flame? Sure. Harus didasari alasan yang jelas ya!

Salam dari orang yang lagi flu berat,

Ikurin.


End file.
